User blog:Togfan/Custom champion - Adelantia, Conjurer of Swords
|range = 150 |rangetype = melee |damage = 3 |toughness = 1 |control = 2 |mobility = 2 |utility = 0 |difficulty = 3 |style = 70 |hp_base = 520 |hp_lvl = 90 |mp_base = 350 |mp_lvl = 50 |mp5_base = 6 |mp5_lvl = 0.75 |resource = Mana |dam_base = 69 |dam_lvl = 3 |arm_base = 22 |arm_lvl = 2.4 |mr_base = 30 |mr_lvl = 2.5 |as_base = 0.65 |as_lvl = 0.35 |hp5_base = 8 |hp5_lvl = 0.72 |ms = 325 }} |-|Introduction= Introduction Adalantia, Conjurer of Swords, is a melee mage who combines conjured artillery strikes from afar with classic sword duelling to completely obliterate enemies with overwhelming power. With a kit consisting solely of different ways to hurt her enemies, she puts herself in dangerous situations in order to kill and relies on clever positioning to unleash her full power. Her conjured abilities are very potent, allowing her to hurl destruction that only increases in power the further away she is. However, her duelling abilities requires her to get close and personal with her enemies between her ranged strikes, meaning she will have to find the optimal balance between long and close range at all times. In addition to having no defensive abilities, her hybrid kit gives unique challenges. Focusing on either her conjuration or duelling alone will leave her outclassed by champions specialized in either role. Mixing both, however, allows her to weaken and peel enemies from afar before diving in for the kill, but to do this effectively requires both attack damage and ability power, making her compromised in itemization. When the right balance is achieved, Adalantia is a dangerous adversary; but a single mistake may prove fatal. A few personal comments on this CC This is basically an evolution of a character concept I made a good while back when playing Dark Souls 3. I liked the concept and decided to see if it could work within the framework of LoL. After a million revisions, this is the current result. My idea was that of a duellist with a proficiency for spell casting. A lot the actual abilities, character, background etc. have changed, but the core idea is still the same. I realize hybrid champions are always tricky and should be avoided. I'm sure, with modifications, this kit could work as a pure artillery mage; however, I feel like something would be lost. It would be too generic and uninteresting. Upon further inspection, taking away her duelling abilities would also completely change her character. After of the loss of her lover (read the background story), she's become reckless and somewhat mentally deranged. A kit that revolves around staying safe would not reflect that. At the same time, taking away her conjuration would take away the core of her concept. Refer to Gameplay for some comments on her kit. Anyhow, I usually make my concepts in Google documents, so I have no prior knowledge of wiki formatting (other than some basic stuff from one of my own wikis). I want to make everything as presentable as possible but I'm still struggling with it ^~^ |-|Abilities= Whenever Adalantia hits an enemy with Graceful Duelist or Plunge, her next cast of a Blade Conjuration ability will restore and give her a decaying }} for 2 seconds upon hitting an enemy. Whenever Adalantia hits an enemy with a Blade Conjuration ability or Rippling Blades, her next cast of Graceful Duelist or Plunge will restore and give her a decaying }} for 2 seconds upon hitting an enemy. }} forward in a rotating slash transitioning into a stab. Enemies within range are dealt }} and are by for 1 second. Adalantia can then re-cast Graceful Duelist within 4 seconds at no cost. forward in a rotating spin slash. Enemies within range are dealt }} and are for 1.2 seconds. |leveling= + }} + }} }} |range= |effect radius = 150 |animation time = 0.8s (first cast), 0.6s (second cast) |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting=Direction |affects=Enemies |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=aoe |spellshield=True |notes= * Cooldown starts on first cast. * Re-cast has no cost. Neither cast resets her basic attack timer. * Each cast triggers and counts as a charge for . * Enemies in range only take damage once per cast. * Levelling up this ability also levels up Blade Bombardment. }} Adalantia prepares her , and herself while transforming her basic abilities for the next 5 seconds. |leveling= |duration= 5 |cooldown= 15 |cost= no |costtype= cost |notes= * Goes on cooldown as soon as she uses a transformed ability, regardless of whether its channel is successful or not. * All blades spawned are ~175 units long and ~50 units wide in total size. * Levelling up this ability only affects her Blade Battery. }} for 0.45 seconds, then to above the target location and becomes as she drops down in a lethal plunging attack. The plunge deals }} to all enemies in the plunge location. |leveling= + }} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |targeting=Terrain |affects=Enemies |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=aoe |spellshield=True |notes= * Being hit with hard/disruptive CC cancels the channel. * Goes on cooldown as soon as it’s used, even if the channel is cancelled. * Levelling up this ability also levels up Blade Burst. }} After a brief delay, Adalantia starts by slamming her swords into the ground, causing 4 ripples of conjured to rupture out of the ground further and further away from her. Each wave of deal }} to all enemies it hits and applies a that decays over 1 second. Each subsequent wave, from closest to furthest, deals increased damage. Adalantia may reactive this ability to cancel the channel, refunding 10% of the for each wave not channeled. |leveling= + }} }} |cooldown= |angle= 30° |customlabel=Delay |custominfo=0.25 |cost= |costtype= mana |range= |targeting=Terrain |affects=Enemies |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=aoe |spellshield=True |notes= * Being hit with hard/disruptive CC cancels the channel. ** Being interrupted does not refund cooldown. * Spellshield only blocks one wave. * Each wave of blades is 50 units thick. }} - Blade Conjuration abilities= Adalantia is by 50% while for 0.5 seconds to conjure 6 around her. For the next 4.4 seconds, re-casting Blade Bombardment accelerates a forward in targeted direction until it hits a wall or maximum range, dealing }} to every enemy champion it passes through. Successive hits on the same champion deal 30% reduced damage. The damage dealt is affected by the ’s current speed, modifying the total damage by . |range= |leveling= + }} }} |angle= 30° |cost= |costtype= mana |customlabel=Travel time |custominfo=1.25 |targeting=Direction |affects=Enemy champions |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=aoe |spellshield=Special |projectile=True |notes= * Being hit with hard/disruptive CC cancels the channel. ** The channel is also cancelled if 5 seconds from cast time has passed. She is considered channeling as long as this ability remains active. * Spellshield blocks one blade. * Blade Bombardment uses a barrage system, allowing the user to re-cast the ability for no cost within the time window. ** Re-casts do not count as a charge for . * Damage is reduced once per Champion (does not stack). ** Damage reduction is calculated before the speed multiplier, which is calculated before damage alterations from other sources. }} Adalantia is by 50% while for 0.5 seconds to conjure 4 parallel above her. Upon a successful channel, all accelerate in targeted direction until they either hit a wall or maximum range. The deal }} to every enemy champion they pass through and apply a decaying for 1.5 seconds. If an enemy is hit by a in front of a wall, they are instead for 1.5 seconds. If an enemy is hit by a in front of an enemy champion or large monster, the second enemy counts as a wall and both enemies are for 1.5 seconds. The damage dealt is affected by the ’s current speed, modifying the total damage by . |range= |leveling= + }} }} }} |cost= |costtype= mana |customlabel=Travel time |custominfo=1 |targeting=Direction |affects=Enemy champions |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=aoe |spellshield=True |projectile=True |notes= * Being hit with hard/disruptive CC cancels the channel. ** The channel is also cancelled if 5 seconds from cast time has passed. She is considered channeling as long as this ability remains active. * Spellshield blocks one blade. * To be pinned, an enemy must be within 150 units to the wall (or Champion). }} Adalantia is by 50% while for 0.5 seconds to conjure 5 in a chevron shape high above her. Upon a successful channel, all accelerate towards a converging point. The fly directly to target location to strike all enemies in a small area, dealing them }} modified by the current speed of the by . |range= |leveling= + }} }} |cost= |costtype= mana |customlabel=Travel time |custominfo=~ - 1.1 |targeting=Terrain |affects=Enemies |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=aoe |spellshield=True |projectile=False |notes= * Being hit with hard/disruptive CC cancels the channel. * Effect area is a roughly 50x175 unit inverted cone shape. }} }} |-|Gameplay and itemization= Gameplay Adalantia is a somewhat mobile melee mage, and offers both very long ranged AP spells as well as melee AD spells. She can be played with a focus on either part of her kit, but her passive is only triggered when mixing both. Because of this, the key is to find the perfect balance between ranged and melee strikes. Unlike other hybrid range champions, Adalantia does not have two forms. champions such as Elise, Nidalee and Jayce are all similar, but sacrifice their ult in order to gain 6 basic abilities. Adalantia still has the normal 3 basic abilities and 1 ultimate at any given time; one of her basic abilities, however, hold her three different ranged abilities, and thus share the cooldown. The usual problem with sacrificing an ultimate is a strong early game, with compensated power, but a lacking late game. This is not the case here. Adalantia may face a somewhat lacking early game due to lacking itemization, having costly abilities and low base damages. However, her scaling allows her to take very good use of items, regardless of playstyle. A few items will yield a large power spike. In lane, she has the kit to be able to seriously bully any opponent. Her ranged abilities can whittle down the enemy, and her melee abilities allow her to dive in for a kill. Her very high innate magic resist makes her an excellent mage slayer: her Blade Conjuration outranges most mages, and she is effective in melee range as well. However, she is still very susceptible to hard CC, and must rely on superior positioning and baiting enemies to avoid having her channels interrupted, especially considering how mages tend to have very accessible CC. Because her ranged abilities deal more damage over long distances, having CC by your side can prove helpful in pinning down enemies. It could be possible playing bot, as her ranged abilities outrange most marksmen. Her executes, Blade Burst and Plunge, are very hard to land on their own but certainly easier when you have a CC heavy support. Suggested builds will be updated later |-|Background= Origin story “Why are you doing this?” The words fell on deaf ears, echoing through the large ballroom. The imposing soldiers donning heavy plating and large weapons were led by a brute with a typical Noxian atmosphere, who found it far below him to answer to a frail girl in a pretty dress. They both knew the time for talk was over. Adalantia gently kissed the man kneeling in front of her, the man she had spent most of her days with, and gave him a reassuring smile. As he grabbed the large hunk of metal he called his sword, and stood up, his black armour rustled as he revealed his towering height. This was it. After Noxus had attacked Ionia, and been forced to retreat, they had been forced to retake any land they could. The cliff this remote manor resided on was desolate, but made a strategic buffer zone between Noxus’ holdout and Ionian mainland. It was natural Noxus would attempt to lay siege on the old mansion. And so they did, for months. The battle was a red haze. Despite being outnumbered several times, the black knight hacked himself through hordes of enemies, but it was starting to show. His exhaustion. The overwhelming force he was against. The low odds of winning. Adalantia’s powerful blade conjuration helped dwindle down the numbers, but left her in a state of vulnerability. Out of the mist came a flanker, seizing the opportunity to try and deliver a fatal blow. Just barely, Adalantia was able to avert it, but was forced into a duel with the assassin. Adalantia had always wanted to participate in fighting, but her frail body left it little more than a dream. Countless hours of practising duelling gave her nothing but the taste of defeat. Yet, the bitterness never got to her. Her fascination with blades would prevail, and she would eventually come over books of conjuration: powerful reality-bending magic she could wield from afar. Her newfound power, even in its infancy, was potent and immediately disliked by the elders. She heed their words and tried her best to master a weakened but more balanced form of blade conjuration, while continuing to train swordplay in secret with her significant other. A wide swing grazed her leg, tearing through her dress. A small scream left her mouth, and she immediately reminded herself not to ever show weakness. Doing her best to hide her pain and concentrate her mind, her focus let her notice an open guard in the enemy’s stance. As he was about to strike, she suddenly drew her second sword and pierced the assassin from below. In a shocked gasp, he swung his blade towards her throat, and she was forced to deliver a fatal blow to neutralize him. Just then she heard an ear rupturing scream, from an all-too familiar voice. She quickly glanced over to the far end of the room, where only the Noxian champion was left with her lover. Her chest contracted and she felt her heart sinking into the abyss. The black knight had been distracted for a moment by the ambush on Adalantia, and was struck by an underhanded lethal blow. His vows was ringing in his mind. The promise to always be there to protect her, to never let harm upon her. As he was clutching his chest with one hand, he desperately tried to swing his enormous sword at the champion, who stood smiling above him in jest. He shot Adalantia a look across the room, a look that would imprint itself on her mind for the rest of her life, before leaving the manor. The world was turning. Her hands caressed the cheeks of the pale face desperately gasping for air as tears ran down his cheeks. Neither of them managed to muster a word. What could possibly be said? Yet, so much was left unspoken. So many emotions still to be experienced. This overwhelming feeling was unlike anything she had ever felt and penetrated her every cell. Seeing life be consumed by the hourglass of time that was his eyes, Adelantia cried for the first time in her life, and the black knight drew his final breath. She remembered the shy looks she had given the handsome knight from afar. Looks turned into words. Words turned into love. Under a large pink willow outside the city, the knight pledged allegiance to her, in exchange for giving his life purpose. It was a symbiosis she euphorically accepted and consummated. But the city would not share the appreciation she had for him. The knight ended up in disputes with others over his tendencies of… rage. These disputes would grow violent, and he became feared among men. When Adelanta defended the now aptly named black knight, the elders, keenly aware of her affinity for dangerous magic, decided the pair was a threat to the city. They were exiled, bound to live their remaining days in a remote manor. The resentment she had for the elders, and the city who supported them, was never really of importance. She only wanted to spend her life with him. And life was good. “Why…” she found herself uttering into the darkness. “'WHY?!'” Her desperate question was left unanswered by the cold, echoing walls. No amount of screaming would ever give her an answer, and she clutched the dead body while weeping quietly in solitude. She was alone now. But they were still coming. And eventually, Ionians would also catch drift of the importance of the buffer zone, and likewise try to gain control over the manor. But the time for talk was over, and she shared no allegiance with them. With the hope that he was smiling down at her from the heavens, she knew he would want her to live on. No longer would she hide behind someone’s protection. No longer would she fail anyone. Until the day they were reunited, she vowed to protect the only thing she had left in her life--their home, or what was left of it--no matter the costs. Armed with the fighting spirit of two souls, there would be no holding back anymore. |-|Concept, animations and interactions= Concept art Animations Appearance: Tall and slim. Young, pretty face with blue eyes. Always keeps a stern face. Long, brown, flowing hair with a braided crown. Wears a short white dress with a long golden cardigan and white laced stockings. Her dress is partly torn, indicating it was much longer once, and her stockings have a lot of tears. Her hips holsters two simple but elegant silver straight swords; the swords’ pommels hold the symbol of the moon with a sword through it. Moving: Leans forward while moving gracefully with long steps, almost floating along the ground, with hair and cardigan flowing behind her. Holds her swords in each hand pointed down and outwards. The effect is exaggerated during a movement buff, with very long and flowing steps. Attacking: Varies her attack animation between two different horizontal slashes and stabs. As a proficient duelist, she always strikes simultaneously with her swords at different parts of the body to leave no guard open. Crit strikes slash in an X shape, execution style. Blade conjuration: Upon entering, she stops running, sheathes her swords and starts walking calmly. A faint purple aura can be seen around her, visualized through a surrounding wind. When using a blade conjuration ability, she hovers over the ground, spreading her arms out, with an increasingly powerful aura. Her eyes glow with purple. The blades are conjured in different formations and at different heights depending on the ability. Ultimate: Her motion becomes more aggressive and a violent wind and aura surrounds her for the channel. Blades burst out of the ground in an uneven fashion. Dying: Drops her swords and falls on her knees, barely catching her fall with her arms before they give in and she falls flat. Recalling: Holsters her swords and starts hovering similarly to Blade Conjuration. Stretches her arms outwards and looks towards the sky. Interactions She speaks sternly and has a serious look on her face, but she fights an eternal battle with her suppressed rage and grief, emotions that occasionally crack her facade and causes her to lash out violently. Her accent fluctuates between somewhat posh British for conversations and formal shakespearean for spellcasting. Champion select Pick '' *“I look inwards to what I have lost, and find determination to press on.” '' Ban '' *“I face solitude yet again.” '' Moving '' *“We must avoid loss of life.” *“Let’s not have it end in a bloodshed. Once is enough already…” *“Let’s try to avoid bloodshed.” *“I have no wish to fight.” *“I hold no desire to kill.” *“I’ve never killed. I’ve only defended myself.” *“Murderer? What are you insinuating?” *“Noxians? I hate those guys.” *“I have no enemies here…” *“This is actually quite the nice looking place.” *“This place would definitely benefit from having less enemies around.” *“The atmosphere around here is kind of gloomy, don’t you feel?” '' Attacking '' *“Have at you!” *“Thy end comes today. *“Your life ends at my hands” *“Facing me was a very bad idea.” *“I will make it swift.” *“Thou shall be stricken down.” *“Consider it sparring.” *“Forgive me…! I must.” *“I have no choice in this.” *“You disturb my peace.” *“Weak!” *“Try again!” *“Your balance is off!” *“Is that the best you can do?” '' Attacking an enemy Noxian '' *“Murderers! Murderers! You are all murderers!” *“You! You will pay!” *“Filth. If the heavens willn’t smite thou, I will personally.” *“Thy degeneracy shall end here.” *“My rage for your blood is infallible.” *“Why won’t you die already!” *“You are all guilty! All of you!” '' Attacking an enemy Ionian '' *“I will not give over my lands. Not to anyone I said!” *“No one will take my home. No one!” *“You turned against me the moment you cast him away.” *“You exile me, then come for my home?!” *“You leave me no choice.” *“Traitor…!” *“Hypocrite…!” *“I’m sorry it has to be like this.” *“I must! I must!” *“Why did you have to do it?! Why?!” '' Killing an enemy champion '' *“I had no choice.” *“I take no pleasure from this.” *“This… is necessary...” *“Forgive me.” *“Forgive me…!” *“Why is everyone so weak?” *“Was killing always this... easy?” *“What a pointless death.” *“Guh… disgusting…” '' Killing an enemy Noxian '' *“You will never steal from me again.” *“I have no pity for the likes of you.” *“You’re not even worth a grave.” *“Filth.” *“Trash.” *“Degenerate.” *“No one will mourn you.” *"Good riddance.” *“Nothing of value lost.” '' Killing an enemy Ionian '' *“Why did you have to…?” *“This could’ve been avoided… if only you…” *“Look what you made me do…” *“I have no more space for graves.” *“I wish it didn’t have to end this way.” '' Upon acing the enemy team '' *“I said, let’s avoid a bloodbath…!” *“I can have my peace… at last.” *“This is no time for reflection.” '' Getting a pentakill '' *“I might have gotten a bit carried away…” *“What have I become…?” *“It was justified. It was! How dare you question me!” *“They barely put up a fight.” *“So maaaybe that felt a little bit good… just a little…” '' Upon dying '' *“I’ve… failed… again...” *“Why… must I be weak…?” *“This is… not the end…” *“No…! How…? Why…” *“My love… I’m sorry… I’ve failed...” *“Is this… how it ends…?” *“Finally I pay… for my sins…” '' Upon casting Blade Conjuration: '' *“Forgive me for the wrath I am to unleash upon mine foe.” *“I channel thee, my inner strength.” *“Boundless determination, thoust I seekest.” *“Lead me through hardship, my love, my liege.” *“Be mine shield, be mine weapon. Of my dearest I ask for strength.” *“Lest fury be unchained. Smite thy foe, unwaveringly.” '' Upon casting Plunge or Blade Burst '' *“Heavens smite thee…” *“Begone…” *“Perish…!” '' Slaying an enemy Evelynn or Ahri with Plunge or Blade Burst '' *“...thot!” '' Slaying an enemy Noxian with Plunge or Blade Burst '' *“Not going to lie, that felt kind of good.” *“...Filth.” *“It’s been a pleasure being your executioner.” *“Judgment has dealt.” *“Consider yourself judged.” '' Upon casting Rippling Blades '' *“Heavens below, smite them!” *"Lest mine enemy be stricken down where they stand!” *“Lest divine judgment skewer thee!” *“Lest the heavens below cast thy judgment!” *“Forgive me… forgive me!” '' Upon buying items Buying any type of sword or dagger '' *“You can never have enough blades.” *“The real thing is just as good as the conjured.” '' Buying a BF Sword or Needlessly large rod '' *“BF sword? How vulgar.” (BF sword only) *“I am pretty good with swords, so to speak...” (BF sword only) *“It really is needlessly large.” (Needlessly large rod only) *“Compensating for what?” *“I’m fine with what I have, but okay.” *“The bigger, the better, is that what they say?” *“I remember hearing ‘size doesn’t matter’?” '' Buying a Pickaxe '' *“What do I look to you, a labourer?” *“So uncivilized.” '' Buying a Lich Bane or Trinity Force '' *“This is quite nice, actually.” *“This could be of use.” *“I do like swords.” '' Buying a Rabadon’s deathcap '' *“Not entirely in my fashion, but…” *“A talking hat? I suppose these are dire times…” *“I hope it’ll keep quiet. One body that bosses me around is enough already.” '' Buying a Dead Man’s Plate, Thornmail, Spirit Visage or Gargoyle Stoneplate '' *“Ugh, it’s heavy!” *“This is so out of fashion.” '' Buying a Guardian Angel '' *“What do I need a guardian angel for?” *“If only I was one…” '' Buying a Zhonya’s Hourglass '' *“Time… it seems to slip through my fingers like sand.” *“Imagine controlling time…” *“We are all slaves to time…” '' Taunt (Does a Farron’s Legion salute from Dark Souls 3) *“Do not stand in my way.” *“I hold no hard feelings.” *“I will not hold back.” *“Let this be a fair duel.” *“I willn’t hesitate to strike thee down.” *“You’re next.” *“Thou’st perish by my feet.” '' Taunting an enemy Ionian '' *“Don’t think I will go easy on you.” *“You are no better than them, and I will cut you down the same.” *“We are not on the same side anymore.” '' Taunting an enemy Miss Fortune '' *“Be careful I don’t pop those balloons of yours…!” *“Twin guns? Try twin swords…!” '' Taunting an enemy Noxian '' *“Defender of Noxus, I sentence you to '''death.'” *“Step one inch closer and I will rip out your heart.” *“Give one more look in my direction and I will murder your family.” *“'Filth.'” *“Retribution will be served.” *“I will make you beg for mercy. ...But there is no mercy to be had.” *“I’m not after vengeance. You’re just standing in my way.” *“I don’t seek vengeance. Your face just makes me sick.” '' Taunting an enemy from Shadow Isles '' *“Horrific creature, begone from my sight.” *“I am known to have slain a few beasts in my time.” *“If it bleeds, it can be killed. Let’s see you spill some blood.” '' Joke (Holsters her swords. Calmly conjures a chair and a cup of tea and sits down) *“Fighting becomes so tiresome when you go on about it all day.” *“Yes, I know there’s a battle out there--No, I don’t care.” *“So did you hear…” *“In other news…” *“I heard the most outrageous thing the other day...” *“My maids have been telling me all sorts of gossip lately…” *“Every girl needs some time off.” '' Dance ''(Stabs her swords in the ground and falls on her knees, staring blankly into the ground, occasionally muttering a few words.) *“It’s hopeless…” *“Why do I live on…” *“I’m despicable…” *“I should’ve let them end me…” *“I miss you… so much…” *“Where are you?” *“A monster… is me…” *“I have killed so many… for what reason?” *“Am I really better than them...?” *“Why did they have to take you…” '' Laugh ''(Lifts her hand up to her chin while laughing in a sometimes posh, sometimes maniacally manner) *“Amusing.” *“Most curious…” *“How quaint…!” still working on formatting Category:Custom champions